Psyche
by cowboysrappin
Summary: You are a self proclaimed psychic. Read to see how you fall for three men. Star-Lord, Captain America, and Thor.
1. אחד

You roamed the streets of Tel Aviv, Israel until you found the hotel you were staying at. You were an archeologist who studied specifically the Middle East and North Africa. After your stays in Cairo and Jerusalem, you went to Tel Aviv. Just outside of Tel Aviv was the site of the digging of an old Hebrew civilization. You arrived late Friday, so you'd wait until Sunday, knowing Saturday is the Jewish Sabbath. Several Israelis in the area were going to help, and you weren't about to force them from their synagogues.

After a relaxing Sabbath, you and the aiding Israeli archeologists set to work digging up the site.

"Azriel! A little help!" you shouted to one of the Israelis as you struggled to lift a slab of rock. Azriel came to help and with your combined strength, the slab was moved to reveal the inside of the archaic building.

You peered inside the ancient room that was seeing sunlight for the first time in centuries. Sweat beaded down your face as you shone a flashlight. "This is some serious Indiana Jones crap," you said as you pointed at the floor. Azriel's gaze followed yours and he gasped as he saw what had you amazed.

"Scorpions," he said as he frowned. "They shouldn't be too bad though. We can get rid of them, and it's only a few."

When the majority of the scorpions were killed, you, Azriel, and a British companion, Samuel, climbed down into the Hebrew ruin. You carefully walk to the center of the room, Azriel and Samuel close behind. In front of you stood a small box with intricate designs. Around them stood destroyed statues of old Jewish idols.

"Good God," said Samuel in amazement.

"That's what the Hebrews thought," you said.

"And still think," added Azriel. Azriel brushed dust off the Box.

"Azriel, was it it?" Samuel asked.

"There's an old Hebrew myth. The Israelites were disobeying Yahweh, which is Hebrew for God, by worshipping idols. So Yahweh sent a prophet to preach the people the everlasting gospel, but no one listened to the prophet. So Yahweh gave this box to the prophet and told him He had put His power in it. The prophet used the box to destroy the idols and the Israelites once again worshipped the one true god. Later, the prophet used it to help some Israelites in a battle. The Hebrews won," Azriel explained.

"Which prophet was it?" you asked.

"The records were incomplete. We don't know who was the hand of Yahweh. It could've been Elijah, or Isaiah, or anyone else. No one knows. Your guess is as good as mine."

"You really think this has God's power?" Samuel asked.

"I do, but I doubt it would work now. It would need to be wielded by a prophet of old," Azriel said.

"These idols are probably the ones destroyed by this prophet," you said, ignoring the argument of God's divinity. Let the philosophers and priests figure that out! All you wanted was to learn what the Israelites did and believed in the past.

You stepped forward to the Box, and Azriel stepped back so you could study it. "Does it have a name?"

"מנגנון"

Azriel said. "It means Apparatus in Hebrew."

You continued to brush sand off the Apparatus until all its intricacies were revealed. "Let's take it out. Give it to that museum in Tel Aviv."

The Apparatus was surprisingly heavy. It was three feet long and one foot wide, with handles on either side. It was two feet deep, and it looked almost like the Ark of the Covenant from Indiana Jones.

"What the heck is even in here, Azriel?" Samuel asked. "It sure as heck isn't hollow!"

"Oh, I dunno. The power of God, I suppose," you said in a joking matter.

"I don't have a better answer," said Azriel.

"Shall we look inside?" Samuel suggested. The trio carefully placed the Apparatus on the ground. You slowly opened the box, wondering what you'd find.

You don't know what you expected. Something that would look more like a relic, no? Instead, it was full of sand. The finest sand you had ever laid your eyes on. It was dark and shiny, almost like charcoal. You eyed Azriel and Samuel in confusion. "Sand?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Azriel, but there isn't a whole lot of sand in the Arabian peninsula that's black," Samuel said.

"There isn't any black sand that I know of," Azriel confirmed.

Enthralled, you scooped some sand in your hand and raised it, letting the sand sift back into the Apparatus. "I wonder how it could've gotten here?"

"This'll be the mystery for the next era of Hebrew archaeology," Samuel stated.

"Indeed it will. If God wills it, we'll learn more of this Hebrew myth that isn't as mythical as we thought," Azriel agreed.

You wisely didn't respond, knowing that any misplaced words could cause a religious flame war or offend someone.

When you were in the vehicle heading back to Tel Aviv, you let Azriel drive and you went to your phone. "What's so important on there?" Samuel asked. Usually you drive, considering you don't trust other drivers.

"Oh, I'm just excited to get back to a book I'm reading," you said, trying not to panic. You didn't want your professional reputation to be harmed because people knew you were reading a fluffy Avengers x Reader.

Unconcerned, Samuel left you to the fanfic while he and Azriel talked about another site Saudi Arabia that was interesting.

When you arrived, Azriel and Samuel went to discuss the find with the museum director in Tel Aviv and left you to "read your book." Like they expected you to do that.

You put your phone in your pocket and walked over to the Apparatus. You being one of the three in charge of the dig, no one questioned it. You slid the Apparatus open and peered inside at the sand.

Huh, I thought it was darker than this, you thought. The sand was now a very dark grey rather than a black. To be fair, you were in a poorly lit room when you first looked at it, so it's unsurprising that it looked darker then.

You studied the inside of the box. It was plain other than the sand. The outside was very decorative and had several characters engraven into it. The characters were in Hebrew or Aramaic, you figured. You'd ask Azriel later what it said.

You wondered what was at the bottom of the box. You started pushing the sand around in the box, keeping it all in the box, but piling it up on one side.

The bottom of the box was silver, which made it clash with the sand. It was smooth and it appeared to cover the entire bottom.

Satisfied, you closed the lid and opened Wattpad back up.

When Samuel and Azriel came back, the three of you carried the Apparatus inside. "This feels...heavier than it was earlier," you said.

"You're right," Samuel agreed. "That's weird."

You got the Apparatus in the building, and took a big swig from your water bottle. You rubbed your fingers across your temples.

"Are you okay?" Azriel asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably just dehydrated," you said. Azriel nodded and threw a plastic water bottle at you, despite seeing you holding one already.

Boring talking to the museum director. Blah blah blah. You loved archaeology, but this part was the worst. It agitated your migraine. Seeing your pain, Azriel and Samuel did most of the talking for you, you only saying "Yep" and "Nope." The director, noticing the reasoning behind this, directed most of the conversation to Azriel and Samuel.

As soon as you could, you went back to the vehicle. In a day you went back to your home in San Francisco. Your head still pounded with pain, and you were about to go to a doctor about it. It wasn't excruciating, but it was lasting longer than usual.

You weren't home to often. You were always off in Arabia. You had considered getting a home in Israel in Tel Aviv or Jerusalem, but you have so much family in San Francisco that it was worth it to stay in California.

Normally, you would've been back in the Middle East, probably Cairo. But you couldn't even think about getting on a plane and working at a dig in your condition. You stayed home and watched some of your favorite MCU movies: Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Thor: Ragnarok, and Avengers: Infinity War.

During the final battle of Wakanda, your head ache got worse. You thought it was because there's so much movie in this movie. Too much for your brain to take in. Too tired to get the remote and turn it off, you lie down on the couch and close your eyes. You listen to the mess called Infinity War and massage your temples. Why does it hurt so bad? you thought.

As Thor came to Wakanda, the pain increased. It hurt just to hear Thor hurl Stormbreaker across the Wakandan plains. It became excruciating very quickly. The last thing you heard was the Snap.

"Ugh, what happened?" you asked as you woke up.

"I, uh, I don't know," said a gentle female voice. You opened your eyes to see a young woman you had never seen before lean against the wall. You quickly took in your surroundings, and saw you were in a hospital room, speaking to a doctor.

"How did I get here?" you asked.

"We found you unconscious on the street a block away and thought you had been mugged. I don't think you were though, your wallet has your ID, cards, and cash." The doctor sighed. "How did you end up there?"

"I wasn't in the street! I was at home, watching a movie," you said in confusion.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink!"

"Illegal drugs?"

"What? No, I don't do that stuff! And you'd know if I did! You could do a blood test!"

The doctor sighed. "I'm just tryna find an explanation as to why you were outside of your home. When you were inside, were you experiencing any discomforts?"

"Yeah, I had a headache for a few days. It was getting really bad, I was about to call my mom and have her drive me to a doctor."

"We can do a brain scan." The doctor proceeded to do a CAT scan on you. "Nothing looks wrong. Your parietal lobes and cerebellum are slightly larger than average, but that shouldn't cause any problems."

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Nothing but a small road rash."

"So can I go?"

"Yes, just come back if your head hurts again, then we can do a PET scan."

You went home and got on your laptop to look at the news. You were expecting something about the current political situation. Not what you saw. The headline read:

BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK REVEALS HIMSELF AS "IRON MAN"

Iron Man? you thought. This is old news! The movie came out in 2008, it's 2019 now. What is this?

You clicked the article and skimmed through it. It was from BBC, an actual news outlet, not some fanboy on Reddit. You looked at more news articles. It was about Tony Stark being captured by terrorists, Tony Stark being rescued by the US Air Force, Tony Stark closing down his weapons production, Iron Man fighting terrorists, etc.

The heck?!


	2. שתיים

You begin to look at more articles, all dating in 2008. They all are related to Tony Stark and Iron Man.

How?

You think back to your week. Nothing much than the Apparatus at Tel Aviv and horrible headache. You were living in 2019 in a world without heroes. Now you are in 2008 in a world with Tony Stark. How could this have happened?

Well, I'm not gonna be getting back if I don't know how I got here you say, slowly accepting your fate.

Curious, you grab your smart phone. Darn it! I'm living in 2008, and now my phone is the same crap they had then! You pull out the small, compact phone and dial a number. Your mother's.

Ringalingaling. You wait as the phone connects to your mother's. "Hi sweetie!" you hear your mother's voice say.

"Mom! Oh my gosh."

"Are you alright y/n?"

"Yeah, I just had a huge headache."

"Yes, sweetie, I know! I've been going to the store for you so you don't have to leave your house."

This is awkward, you think. "Yeah, about that, I just wanted to call you and say thanks. I feel a lot better now. Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing y/n!"

"Well, I gotta go."

"Yes, you need to find yourself some work out east. I heard there was something just off of Cairo. Fine dig from what I've heard."

"Yes, Cairo, I'll look into it. Bye Mom."

"Good bye, y/n!"

You hang up and turn to your computer. There's only one thing that can explain this.

You type into the search engine "multiverse theory." You click on article from Harvard and skim through it.

"As some theoretical physicists theorize, there is more than one universe in existence. There are an infinite number of universes, each with its own history. In one universe, the Nazis won World War II. In another, the Cold War resulted in a Soviet-American Nuclear War. In another, JFK wasn't assassinated. The results are endless.

"All of these universes occupy the same space, but they vibrate at different frequencies. Because of this, it would take immense speed or control over theoretical interdimensional energies to make contact with another universe. Unfortunately, we are not currently able to do so with our current technology."

Am I somehow in another universe? you ask yourself. The only odd thing recently was the headache that you got right after you dug up that old relic in Israel. And, last you checked, correlation doesn't mean causation. In this instance does it though?

You check your bank accounts and everything else like that and see what's going on. It all looks roughly the same as the last time you checked them two days ago.

Okay, so the best idea I have right now is that I somehow ended up in another universe and the other me is in my universe. But how did we switch and, honestly, what's the likelihood? The only weird thing was my headache and Tel Aviv. You consider it for a second. "Maybe Azriel was right about God and all that stuff," you mutter jokingly. It makes the most sense in this crazy circumstance.

Maybe the Apparatus was godly, maybe not. But it definitely had some sorta power in it. And, now that you think about it, you live in the world of Thor and Doctor Strange now. Gosh darn it, this isn't actually that weird, considering what universe this appears to be.

Well, what am I gonna do? Definitely archaeology still. You could be snapped away by Thanos and you'd still be digging up artifacts. But should you still act like nothing's happened? Gosh darn it, you could go to Saudi Arabia, get caught by terrorists, and get rescued by Iron Man. You will be on the list to kill for Hydra's Project Insight. And you have a fifty percent chance of getting killed in the Snap. I can't live the same why I always have!

At least I get a heads up. I know that it'll happen, so I can prepare. Not everyone else has that luxury. And it's not like I can warn anyone. No one will listen to me.

An idea pops into your head.

"Well, maybe some people will..."

You go to your computer and search up and log in. Sometimes, when you're bored, you look to see what crap the flat earthers are doing. Now you might be able to warn a pocket of people about the imminent future. These people are already inclined to believe the impossible. Just throw in evidence, and they'll take it.

You click "Make an Article" and stop. I can't start by saying a crazy purple alien is gonna kill half the universe with magic gummy bears. No one would take that early on in the game, would they? You have to start earlier, Phase One earlier.

That, I can work with. Now, what shall I start with? Captain America Alive? Norse Gods Real? Plot against Tony Stark? Uh, First Avenger happened first, I'll start there.

You title the article "Captain America, ALIVE?" You start writing. You start pulling together the crap the fandom had decided on years earlier. He's a supersoldier, meaning he is durable and heals quickly. We don't even know where the crash is. We don't have a body. He would be frozen and preserved, almost like a natural crygenic freeze. Blah blah blah. When you finish it, you publish it.

"There. Now, when this and the other articles on Hulk and Thor I write are obviously true, people will trust me. And I can write about Hydra, the Winter Soldier, Peter Quill, the Infinity Stones, etc, and they'll believe me."

2011

You had published many more articles, and they all have gotten many views because they are true. There was a plot against Tony Stark. The US Army did try to make a supersoldier, but it didn't work out, just like you said it wouldn't. Thor really is a real god. Steve Rogers is alive.

You are writing an article about the Tesseract and its connection to Asgard, in preparation for The Avengers. You stop when you hear a knock on the door.

You answer the door to find men in suits, asking you if they could come in. You figure they're the FBI, so you let them in without taking a good look at them. You figure they just want to ask you about some crime that's happened. You'd say you don't know, but would keep an eye out.

Once inside, one of the men, the one in charge, looks at you. "Thank you, Miss l/n." And you recognize his voice. You actually bother to look at his face.

Crap!

You just let Agent Phil Coulson in!

"We'd like to talk to you about your conspiracy theories."

"How do you know it's me? I write anonymously. Isn't it a violation of my privacy to figure out it's me?" you ask.

"SHIELD doesn't need a warrant. You knew about Thor, Rogers, and Whiplash long before it was public. How do you know? How are you getting SHIELD secrets?"

Crap. Crap! CrAp! cRaP! CRAP!

"I guess I'm just good at my job," you say apologetically.

"And how is that?"

"I find evidence for my theory and I give it to the public."

"And how are you getting that evidence. You aren't doing any research. We know, we know everything you've done on the Internet."

"I totally feel like you care about my privacy. Have you never heard of books?"

"That you haven't bought or checked out from a library?"

CRAP!

"It's a little complicated, Agent Coulson."

"How do you know my name?"

CRAP CRAP CRAP!

You're in a corner now. But you don't even know how you're here, so you can't explain to Coulson.

I mean, I was watching something on TV yesterday...

"Because...I'm a psychic..."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a psychic!"

"Do explain."

"I only just got my abilities a few years ago. I can see some events that are world changing in the future. I wanted to warm people of events in the future, but no one will believe me if I say I'm a psychic! So I had to use conspiracy theories to warm people!"

"So you're saying you can see the future?"

"Yes."

"And that's how you know my name?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

You laugh, trying to be realistic and to give Coulson good reason for believing you. Um, the The Avengers are supposed to happen soon...gosh darn it, say something about Selvig and the Tesseract!

You shake your body and lean against the wall, to add affect. "SHIELD...Erik Selvig...Tesseract...gods." You hope that your impromptu impression of a psychic. You essentially are trying to relay the message that SHIELD hired Erik Selvig to work with the Tesseract. The gods part is referencing Loki, but you said it in a way to dictate that you're shocked.

"How did you know about Selvig?" Coulson asked in confusion.

"Like I said, I'm a psychic. Now, how 'bout you go back to Director Fury and tell him to keep up the good work with the Tesseract?"

"You're going to have to come with me, Miss l/n."

"For what reason, Agent Coulson?"

"To find out how you know SHIELD's secrets."

"I'm being one hundred percent truthful when I say I'm a psychic," you lie.

"You're gonna have to tell Director Fury that." Coulson said. "And I'm willing to arrest you to make sure you get there."

You raise your hands in surrender. "Didn't say I wouldn't come. Maybe I can help you out with my psychic abilities."


	3. שלושה

Coulson takes you to Fury once you grab a book. You sit in the helicopter across from Coulson, casually reading. You can feel everyone's eyes on you. After all, you have been "smuggling SHIELD's secrets to the public." I wonder if anyone here is part of Hydra? you wonder curiously. Maybe it was best not to know. It would not be ideal to have Hydra trying to kill her. You settle with only knowing Couslon sure as heck isn't and return to your book.

You're amazed that, gosh darn it, SHIELD frickin' found you! Yes, it wasn't the ideal circumstance. If they were to find you, you would've preferred being thought of as an enhanced and be asked to help SHIELD. Either that, or not being known at all so that the Sokovia Accords would never affect you. But you are amazed that, despite the unidealistic meeting, you are in the company of Agent Phil Coulson and several other agents of SHIELD, and will meet Nick Fury soon.

You begin rehearsing in your mind what will happen soon. Tesseract, Selvig, Loki, Avengers, New York, Chitauri, scepter. You need to start thinking of ways to "prophecy" about them. If you want to convince Fury, you need to have no connection whatsoever to it and then tell him what will happen. And maybe add a little bit about Hydra and whatnot in as well.

You wait patiently as the chopper lands and you are lead to Fury. You probably should be examining your surroundings, but your book is pretty intense at the moment. After years of practice walking around sloped Arabian hills with your nose in your book, you walk at a brisk pace down each corridor of the SHIELD facility. Coulson walks in front of you, and a couple armed guards walk on either side of you. They look at you suspiciously, but you only respond with a calm smile.

Before you go through a door, Coulson pushes the book away from your eyes. "The book will still exist when you're done here."

"Yes, but will you let me keep the book?"

"Maybe." He opens the door and leads you inside. The guards stay outside the door. In the room stood Director Nick Fury in all his glory. Tall, eyepatch, demanding respect and obedience. With his single eye he looks you up and down.

"So, you're the one with SHIELD secrets," he says suspiciously

"Apparently so."

"Agent, remind me of what she knows."

"Vanko wanted to kill Stark, Rockwell worked with Vanko, the Army was after Banner, Army screwed up with Captain America serum, Thor and Loki are real, Rogers is alive, SHIELD has the Tesseract-" Coulson starts.

"That's the shortened list," you say. "I have seen many things. The past, the present, the future."

"Right, because you're a psychic," Fury says unconvinced. "And has anyone actually seen you use your ESP?"

"Coulson did," you say offhandedly.

"It's true, I did see what she claims to be her use of ESP," Coulson adds. "But I have no way of knowing that it was actually a, uh, psychic fit."

You raise an eyebrow. "How else was I supposed to know about Selvig working on the Tesseract?"

"You know about the Tesseract?" Fury asked wildly.

"Yeah, you got Selvig to work on it, try to find unlimited power. And how would I have known about it if I weren't a psychic. Agent Coulson here tells me SHIELD has no regards to privacy. And what have I been doing? Archaeology and writing in my down time. I've had very few connections with anyone, so unless you think old Islamic relics are giving me information I shouldn't have, I don't have any way of knowing any of this without ESP."

"How long have you had these powers?" Fury asks.

You shrug. "Since about when Tony Stark told the world he's Iron Man in a press conference."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I saw what would happen to Bruce Banner. Hunted by the US Army because they want to make him a weapon. Do you think I wanted that to happen to himself?"

"You were surprised when I came to your house," Coulson starts. "If you are a psychic, shouldn't you have known I'd be coming?"

"Yes, give it to those that have never experienced ESP to try to explain it," you grumble. "That's not how it works! I can't see anything with me in it! I can see stuff that will affect the world eventually. Banner, Thor, Stark, Rogers, the Tesseract, they'll all change some things. But I can't see anything directly about my future." Technically you aren't lying. You have no idea what will happen to yourself, but you can rant about Loki as much as you want.

Really wish I am as good at lying as Loki is, you think. That skill would be useful. Also, I wish I could tell when people knew I was lying. Gosh, I have no clue if Fury thinks I'm crazy, if I'm a terrorist, or if he believes me, or, heck, if he can see past my facade and see what I'm trying to do!

"So you're claiming you can see our future, but not your own?" Fury asks.

"Parts of it, yes," you confirm. "Parts because if our futures were to be connected, I could see what the heck was happening to you, but I'd never see me there until I was living it."

"And what of the future? What if you're only seeing possible outcomes?" Coulson asks.

You smile, knowing you can be quite accurate. "I don't know for certain, but it would appear that I'm seeing the most likely course of the future, since everything I've seen has been true," you say, trying to make up some crap to make Fury happy.

"You said you've only had this as long as the incident at Stark Industries-"

"Which incident?" you interrupt.

"Obadiah Stane," Coulson continues. "You've had these powers? How did you get them?"

You sigh. "I, um, I'm not quite sure. Around that time, I was digging outside of Tel Aviv. Se found some relic, called the Apparatus. The guy I was with, Azriel, he's Jewish. He told me that there was a legend behind it, something about the Apparatus being endowed with the power of God. I ignored it. I didn't want to start a religious flame war. Once we got that, that box out of the ground, my head began to hurt. It hurt for a long time. I passed out because of it many days later, and I woke up in a hospital, no memory of getting into the street like the doctor said where they found me. Doctor said there was nothing wrong, but my headache was gone, so I left. And then I started getting my visions."

"And no one knows?"

"I really hope SHIELD's the only one that knows," you say. You smile cockily. "So, are you convinced I'm not trying to destroy national security?"

"I'm convinced that you're a psychic, but how am I supposed to know you aren't destroying national security?"

You sigh. "I write conspiracy theories to save people, not get attention. I have seen men of steel die and dark knights fall. There's no way in heck I can just tell people "Oh, by the way, a purple CGI dude that sounds like an evil Benedict Cumberbatch will destroy the world!" That's hypothetical by the way, sir! And I can't know for sure what happens in 2018. It's fuzzier. I admit, 2018 appears to be a colorful year. But within the next few years, I can give you fairly accurate ideas of the future. I want to use that to warm people, so they'll prepare. If they see I'm right about something, maybe they'll listen to me about bigger threats."

"Bigger threats? Bigger than, say, Vanko?" Fury asks.

"Much bigger threats, sir. Did you really think we are alone in this universe? Oh, yes, I forgot, you are aware of others in the universe. Asgard. Jotunheim. Skrulls. Kree."

"You know about the Skrulls and Kree?" Coulson asks.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, Director, your secrets are safe with me. Including the one about your eye. And how toast should be cut."

"You know about that?"

"When I look into the past, I get some pretty random stuff sometimes, I don't know why."

"Oh, so she knows how you lost your eye and I don't?" Coulson asks. He turns to you. "Did a Kree claw it out when Fury refused to give up the Tesseract?"

"Do not tell him, Miss l/n," Fury says.

You chuckle. "All I can tell you is that it was quite a surprise for everyone." You sigh. "So, Director, Agent, have I convinced you?"

"You will have if you can tell me how I like bread cut," Fury says.

You smile. "Can't be cut diagonally. Has to be top to bottom, vertically."

"Really, sir? Really?" Coulson asks.

"The only person that knows that is in space, and you can't be old enough to have possibly spied on us," Fury says.

"Great, can I go home now?"

"No!" Fury and Coulson say in unison.

You sigh. "What the heck d'ya want now?"

"I'm gonna assume you know about the Avengers Initiative," Fury says.

"Yeah, I know about it."

"I get the feeling that we'll need you on board."

"It's something I can't confirm nor deny."

"Then make your own destiny, Miss l/n. Not all of life is before your eyes. Be what the world needs."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't."

"Fair point," you say. "When do I begin?"


End file.
